


paradise (within reach)

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: “You are incredible, and strong.” Mercia moved her hand up and touched Cassandra’s chin and lips with fleeting fingertips. The corner of Cassandra’s mouth curled against her fingers. “And I find myself wanting you again.”PWP





	paradise (within reach)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow-up to Spin Tales of Things I Wish to See. You definitely don't need to read that fic to understand what is going on in this one, but just in case you're curious, or if you want to know why Cassandra has an injured hand...or if you're not in the mood for smut and want to read some slow burn instead, you go here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560195
> 
> I would like to sub-title this one as "I have like four kinks in my back and also in this fic".
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Cassandra?” Mercia asked softly, afraid to wake the woman lying next to her. The covers were drawn up to the Seeker’s waist, and if Mercia looked down she could just see the fuzzy thread of dark hair that grew up Cassandra’s abdomen.

Cassandra opened her eyes. She did not look sleepy; a little hazy perhaps, but not enough to be pulled in by the luring call of the fade.

“Oh, I thought you had fallen asleep,” Mercia said.

“I had not.”

Cassandra propped herself up on one elbow and looked more awake immediately. This pose showed off the strength housed in Cassandra’s muscles, and heat curled up Mercia’s belly. She ran her hand over Cassandra’s shoulder, down to her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake.

“You are incredible, and strong.” Mercia moved her hand up and touched Cassandra’s chin and lips with fleeting fingertips. The corner of Cassandra’s mouth curled against her fingers. “And I find myself wanting you again.”

Cassandra bit her lip and leaned forward to capture Mercia’s mouth with her own. Mercia cradled Cassandra’s head in her hand, keeping her anchored in place. She urged Cassandra to open her mouth to her. Deep, messy kisses followed. Cassandra was breathing heavily through her nose, so Mercia leaned back to give her some air. It didn’t take long for both of them to miss the warmth of each other’s mouths, and the kisses were resumed.

Cassandra pushed against Mercia’s shoulder. Mercia allowed herself to fall back against her pillow, arranging her head carefully so her horns wouldn’t cause tears in the bed sheets. She wouldn’t be the first Vashoth to put her pillow on a spike.

They had made love for the first time earlier that night. It had been an educational experience, and Mercia had learned a couple of things that she would put to good use in the future. For one, Cassandra was a curious, inquisitive lover, but not inclined to communicate in ways Mercia was used to. Mercia had not received a clear response when she asked what Cassandra’s preferences were, and so she had resorted to listening to Cassandra’s exquisite body, that unfurled so beautifully when being touched. With careful caresses, Mercia had managed to break down the layers of protection Cassandra had built up over the years, and then Cassandra had returned the favor. Now, though it seemed Cassandra wanted more, and Mercia was all too happy to give her that.

Cassandra stroked her hands all over Mercia’s torso, always coming back up to her mouth to kiss her. At first, Mercia presumed she did this because she wanted Mercia to feel comfortable, but then it dawned upon her that Cassandra just really, _really_ liked kissing. Well, Cassandra was in luck, because Mercia considered kissing one of the most pleasurable things to do, and so she greedily greeted Cassandra’s mouth time after time. Mercia rarely made any noises if she wasn’t thoroughly being pleasured, but when Cassandra’s teeth grazed her bottom lip she moaned softly to show Cassandra her appreciation. Cassandra welcomed the noise with a shuddering breath of her own.

Cassandra leaned back and weighed Mercia’s breasts in her hands, fascination in her eyes. Mercia realized that Cassandra probably didn’t have much experience touching bodies like hers. Soft. Grey. Breasts that were too large for her hands to fully cover.

“Your breasts,” Cassandra said hoarsely, stroking steady thumbs across Mercia’s nipples. “I like them.”

“Thank you,” Mercia said, her cheeks burning because the acknowledgement sounded too polite for the situation. “I quite like yours too.”

Cassandra didn’t smile or bite her lip in response. Instead, she solemnly slid down and pressed her mouth against Mercia’s breasts. Her eyes were closed, her pink tongue darting out, her breath uneven still.

Mercia folded her hands behind her head and watched – with no small degree of fascination - as Cassandra explored her. Unfortunately, this had the opposite from the intended effect. Cassandra glared at Mercia’s armpits, then down her body once more, frowning. There was a question in the wrinkles on her forehead.

“What is wrong?” Mercia asked.

“Why do you…shave?”

Mercia laughed nervously.

“I suppose it started out as an experiment. Vivienne suggested it once as an off-hand remark, and I tried it, and it feels nice. Don’t worry, I only do it when we’re in Skyhold. I have neither the time nor the privacy for it on the road.” Mercia swallowed. “If you don’t like it I can-”

“No, “ Cassandra said, cutting her off. “I was afraid you were making yourself uncomfortable for no reason. Pay me no mind.”

“All right,” Mercia said, and Cassandra kissed her again, for lack of words to be said. She swung one leg over Mercia’s lap and leaned over her possessively. Cassandra’s muscles were pulled taut like a bowstring; Mercia couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight.

_Cassandra wanted her so much. Craved her. It was unbelievable._

Being desired by Cassandra was a great gift that had been bestowed upon her. Why had they not realized they felt this way towards each other before?

Oh well, there was no use in fostering regret, there was only ever a way forward.

Cassandra moved down, kissing Mercia’s stomach before endeavoring to go lower. The first time around, Cassandra had simply used her fingers, and had even let Mercia orchestrate what happened to her clit because she admitted she found it difficult to move her injured hand, but this time Mercia had to clarify things if she wanted to prevent herself from being in discomfort.

“Cassandra, before you start…I would prefer it if you didn’t suck on my clitoris, and definitely no teeth,” Mercia said apologetically, her mouth dry. “I’m very sensitive, and that would be _quite_ uncomfortable.”

“I understand,” Cassandra said. Of all words and actions, these made her blush furiously.

Mercia felt the brief exhale against her - Cassandra was a little nervous, and it was positively endearing. But then she bent down and set to work, and Mercia sagged back into the pillow as Cassandra’s tongue explored her thoroughly and met her cunt (which was a word that, as long as she didn’t have to say it out loud, sent all sorts of delicious shivers down her spine).

Cassandra lifted one leg over her shoulder, and Mercia pressed the back of her hand against her mouth to suppress a laugh. She didn’t know why this of all things drew this reaction from her – it was enticing, exciting, and definitely not meant for laughter. Her attempts to hide her giggles from Cassandra failed. Cassandra looked up at her from between her legs, a questioning look in her eyes.

“Carry on,” Mercia said. “I don’t know why that was funny, either.”

Cassandra looked her deep in the eye and flashed her a grin. Her lips were swollen and glistering wet. Mercia shivered.

She closed her eyes and rested her hand on Cassandra’s head as she resumed her attentions. Her world was narrowing down to Cassandra, her mouth, her hands. Mercia was being made love to with the utmost dedication by the very subject of her affections, and it felt so, so good.

Mercia’s hips rose from the bed, driving into her, into her, wanting to be one. Mercia was drowning, being pulled deeper and deeper into her own pleasure. When she climaxed, it was a gasp of air after having spent underwater for too long.

Her leg slid off Cassandra’s shoulder, flopping onto the bed. Mercia hummed until she got her breath back. Her clit tingled and her hips couldn’t stop squirming in the aftermath of her orgasm, but she was smiling throughout. Cassandra aligned herself with Mercia again and kissed her shoulder, her neck, and Mercia curled into her touch.

“You are such a treasure,” Mercia whispered. “Are you certain you have never shared a bed with a woman before?”

“Yes,” Cassandra said with a smile. “I’m certain.”

She was so eager, so set on experiencing this pleasure together. There were so many things Mercia wanted teach her. Mercia wondered what it would be like to have Cassandra suspended above her, strength and desperation coursing through her in equal measures. She swallowed, for this wasn’t a request she usually made the first time she slept with someone.

“Cassandra, come closer to me,” Mercia said, her voice low.

“Closer?” Cassandra and pressed herself against Mercia’s chest.

“No, love.” Mercia smiled fondly, letting the endearment slip without thinking about it twice – it felt natural and good, because she loved Cassandra, loved being with her. “I meant with your…I want to have you on my face.”

Cassandra’s eyebrows shot up. Mercia brushed her thumb across Cassandra’s cheekbone with infinite tenderness and persuasion.

“It will feel good, I promise.”

“I am not averse to trying it,” Cassandra said, clearly confused about something. “But what about your horns? Will they not get in the way?”

“I have done this before, and no one was hurt. It will be fine.”

Again, Cassandra did not say anything. Instead she lifted her body up a little, giving Mercia access to her neck and breasts. Mercia eagerly took this opportunity to press her lips to every inch of skin available to her, her hands covering Cassandra’s broad shoulders before sliding down across the slope of her spine. Her Seeker, willing, pliable underneath her experienced hands.

Cassandra dragged her body even further up, and Mercia pressed her nose and mouth against her abdomen. There was quite a bit of musculature underneath the skin, but mostly a softly curved belly with some dark hairs and scar tissue, which Mercia couldn’t ignore. She sucked on the jagged edge of the scar, and Cassandra leaned into the warmth of her mouth.

Cassandra arranged herself above Mercia. This was incredibly intimate; Mercia had nowhere to go, with Cassandra’s hair tickling her nose and her sweet, heady scent everywhere around her. A thread of slick hung from Cassandra’s entrance, and Mercia chased it, pressing her tongue deeply into her. Cassandra ground against Mercia’s face, and Mercia grasped onto her behind to keep her in place.

There was fairly little Mercia herself had to do; Cassandra found a rhythm that allowed Mercia to keep sliding her tongue into various places of joy while Cassandra rode her face. When opening her eyes, Mercia could see that Cassandra was bracing her arms against the headboard, her mouth pressed firmly against her arms. She was trying to stifle her sounds of pleasure, but she was doing a rather poor job of it. Mercia treasured every breathy moan she was coaxing from Cassandra’s throat.

Cassandra’s entire body started trembling, her toes digging restlessly into the mattress. She came with a jerk of her hips and a hot gush of slick against Mercia’s mouth.

Cassandra more or less tumbled down onto the bed, her limbs no longer in a state to keep her upright. Mercia gathered her close instantly, fingers sliding through her matted hair, damp with sweat at the back of her neck and near her temples. Cassandra pulled up the covers and tangled their legs together. Mercia was too tired to respond to the pressure of Cassandra’s thigh between her own.

There had to be a change of sheets, and they had to take a bath, and – and Cassandra was stroking her cheek so calmingly, and their breaths slowed together in a synchronized cadence…

Mercia’s eyes fell shut.

* * *

 

In the morning, her jaw was a little sore.

She was in the process of putting on her chemise when Cassandra came to her and pressed her naked self flush against her back. Her hands found skin underneath the fabric, and suddenly Mercia didn’t want to be wearing anything at all.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Mercia said, turning around and brushing her knuckles across Cassandra’s cheek. Just below her clavicle was a red blotchy mark that Mercia put there.

Cassandra frowned.

“I thought that was obvious.”

“All right, I get it. Back to bed with you.”

Mercia pressed a fleeting kiss against Cassandra’s lips and started backing her up against the four-poster.

 


End file.
